Courtesy of Kingsley
by TVAddict2112
Summary: Hermione and Draco are both forced to use some of their built up holidays by their boss Kingsley. They end up at the same tropical resort all because Kingsley is trying to set them up.
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Okay so I'm thinking of continuing this for a few chapters. Let me know if you're interested. I'll probably write it anyways though :)**

* * *

_God this feels wonderful_ she thought to herself as she soaked up the sun on the beach. The rays of sunlight poured over her and the warmth was perfect. When Hermione had been forced by her boss at the ministry to take at least one week of her holidays she had not been looking forward to it, but lying there on the soft sand, basking in the glow of the afternoon sun and listening to the ebb of the ocean she felt peaceful. She felt peaceful even though there were tones of muggles around her getting their own fill of surf, sand and sun.

When she finally headed back to her room at the resort she was rushed into making her dinner reservations at one of the a la carte restaurants she had picked. She had a quick shower and quickly got ready in a modest flowing dress. Then she scurried out of her room towards the tram stop. The fast little trolleys were great for getting her around the large and beautiful (and expensive) resort in Mexico.

As she rode the trolley (Clutching the bar so as not to fall of the speedy thing) Hermione thought back to her life in Wizard London. She loved her job as a researcher in the Ministry's gigantic library and she especially enjoyed visiting her favourite nieces and nephews like Lily, James and Albus, but her life had begun to get monogamous. Now that she thought about it she was kind of glad Kingsley made her get out of her funk.

Things after the war had been different. She and Ronald had kissed after the final battle but their relationship fizzled out shortly after. At first it was difficult to be around him but they had eventually got their footing back. Harry, Ron, herself, and sometimes Ginny, often went out for dinners and drinks, but still, things just weren't like they use to be. At first after the war she wanted nothing more than to finish school and then get a nice quiet job at the ministry, but now she wondered if she might not be so bored if she had chosen to go through the auror route like Harry had.

When Hermione arrived at the little restaurant she entered through a pair of beautiful glass doors and was escorted to her table, a table for one. Although she found being in a foreign country by herself a little bit exhilarating and liberating, it was still hard for her to think about always dining by herself. After Ron she had dated a few men throughout the following years but nothing ever really lasted.

Hermione ordered the seafood meal and was thoroughly enjoying it when a fresh evening breeze ran through the restaurant. She glanced towards the door merely curious to see who had walked in and had to do a double take. She nearly choked on the piece of scallop she had been swallowing when she looked again to see Draco Malfoy, dressed to the nines and standing in the doorway of the restaurant looking like a blonde god.

_What on Earth was he doing at a muggle resort in Mexico of all places_? She wondered.

She was still staring, mouth slightly agape when he noticed her. Immediately she rose from her chair as he approached her table and closed her gaping mouth to smile.

"Hello Draco" she greeted politely as he took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hermione" he returned "What brings you to this little place of paradise?"

"Kingsley forced me on holiday, you? This is one of the last places I thought I'd run into you" she replied.

"Actually the same thing happened to me. He even went so far as to recommend this resort" he answered.

"What? He did the exact same to me! He booked it for me through a travel agent he went through before! He also told me to go to this restaurant on the first night at eight! He told me it was the best one and that it wouldn't be as busy after seven!" Hermione began rambling as the gears started turning in her head.

"He did the same to me" He paused and they both took the break to figure out what was going on, "You don't think…" he implored as he stared curiously into her eyes.

"That Kingsley not only wanted us to use some of our dusty holiday time and get us out of the ministry for a while, but is also trying to set us up?" She finished for him, as she returned his gaze and noticed little flecks of grey in his piercing blue eyes.

"It's absurd" He said.

"He wouldn't, would he?" She asked.

"It's absurd" He repeated.

"You know what? This is ridiculous. Have a seat Draco and we'll figure out what Kings was trying to accomplish by sending us to the same resort, at the same time and recommending a dinner at the same place and time." She stated firmly.

And so he joined her. They spent the rest of the dinner and then the decadent desert discussing their boss and his many attempts to set them up with others at the ministry.

"And he must think he's bloody Dumbledore attempting to meddle in all our private lives" He said after finishing a particularly hilarious story about an almost date Kingsley had set him on with Millicent Bullstrode.

She snorted. "I think he just wants us to be happy. Our lives _are_ pretty monogamous; I mean we work in that bloody library all day with little contact. We're in the same room but I rarely see you it's so large!"

"Granger, it's us we're talking about here though, he couldn't seriously think we'd make a good couple?" He responded to her optimistic comment.

"Well no, it's utterly preposterous, but at least he's trying. I mean I pretty much gave up in the romance department about the time he set me up with Colin Creevy. So like 2 years ago" She answered.

After their conversations they both decided it would be a good time to return to their rooms and tuck in. They'd had an exhaustive day of flying and then revelations of their boss' intentions. On their way back they noticed they were in rooms next to each other.

They laughed and agreed to accompany each other on a few of their adventures throughout the week and then said good night and went into their respective rooms.

While Hermione got ready for bed she couldn't help but realize she'd actually had a good time, on a semi-date with Draco Malfoy. _God how bizarre was that_? She wondered as she fell asleep.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU:** **So because a few of you added this to your alerts I was so excited (Cause I'm a Fanfic noob) that I wrote another chapter :)**

**Warning: Things are going to start getting heated between Draco and Hermione so just be conscious that this is an M rated story.**

**Enjoy :)**

The next morning Hermione woke up to a slight knocking on the door. She groggily slipped from the bed, headed toward the door and opened it. She had to squint due to the bright morning sunshine, but she quickly realized it was Draco at her door.

It took her a second to process him standing there. He was in a polo shirt, some beach trunks and he was wearing sun glasses. This image just did not coincide with the Draco she grew up with and now worked with. And Merlin, how had his smirk gone from annoying to enticing?

She had not realized that while she was scrutinizing him, Draco had also been eyeing her up. Hermione did not seem to realize that she was standing in front of Draco Malfoy in nothing but a sheer camisole and some panties, but he sure noticed. Her nipples were standing at attention due to the contrasting temperatures of her cold room and the warm morning air.

He almost let out a groan but she interrupted him. "Oh my, I should change!" She said a little more high-pitched than usual and blushed as she realized what she was wearing, "Just wait one sec!" and she shut the door on him. Then he did groan and he leaned his head on the closed door.

He could hear her bustling about in there. Draco could just imagine her in there blushing like mad and overthinking it. Well he couldn't blame her really, even he was overthinking it and if he didn't stop soon he'd have to take another shower before they went for breakfast.

When she flung the door open again she was wearing a short sundress with bikini straps sticking out at the back and she had a beach bag all set with sunscreen, a towel, a water bottle and (of course) a book. She still couldn't believe she'd been so tired that she'd opened the door wearing that! She hadn't even intended to wear it (Ginny had tossed it into her suitcase saying that she might meet someone down here and that she should be prepared) but she had just gotten so hot last night!

Hermione pulled the door closed and Draco shuffled to the side and offered her his arm. She smiled up at him and took his arm. They headed to the tram station and then took the trolley to the main buffet for breakfast.

* * *

She couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much! During breakfast Draco had done a great impression of the old lady that worked in the Ministry library and who reminded both of them of Madame Pince. She ended up snorting her mimosa out through her nose and onto her breakfast! Surprisingly enough this inspired a bought of deep chuckles from Draco and Godric did they sound nice!

After breakfast they headed down to find a spot on the beach. Most of the chairs were taken so they snagged a spot under one of the large umbrellas and laid down on their towels. She ended up scooting out from under the umbrella to get more sun and had rolled over on her back.

To say Draco was enthralled was an understatement. He had seen her multiple times at work in some nice outfits that hinted to what might be underneath, but never had he imagined anything like what was now before him. She had soft supple curves and creamy skin. Her hair kept drifting because of the soft ocean breeze, and she looked gorgeous.

She could feel his eyes on her and suddenly emboldened she pushed up onto her elbows, pushing her breasts together and called his name as she looked at him.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" He asked hoping that his sunglasses hid that his eyes were trained on her perfect breasts.

"Would you put some sun screen on my back? I really don't want to get burnt" She said. When Hermione started her little plan she had forgotten that Draco had removed his shirt to indulge in the sun too. He was pale but gorgeous and had abs like a god. Now she was having a hard time taking her eyes off of him. "There's some in my bag that's next to you."

"Uh yeah sure" He responded as he leaned over to grab the sunscreen and scooted closer. He popped the lid of the bottle and squeezed some of the thick liquid on his hands before hesitantly leaning over her and placing his hands on her upper back.

She hissed a bit from the coolness and he apologized. As he continued rubbing her shoulders, she reached behind her to undo the bottom string and he froze.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a slightly higher voice.

"I don't want tan lines Draco, don't forget to put sunscreen there and you missed my lower back, by the bottoms" Hermione was beginning to have a hard time concentrating. His smooth hands were practically massaging her and she was having a hard time not letting out a moan.

When he finally slid his hands to the bottom of her back she was in heaven. It just felt so good.

Draco was also having a hard time. When she had undone her bikini string he almost had a heart attack. He wanted to just tear the whole thing off and have his way with her right there on the beach! It was so hard to believe that this was the girl he grew up with and now worked with. He decided that she'd probably want the backs of her legs done too and scooted down a little further.

"Thanks Draco I-" she was cut off by him placing his hands on the backs of her thighs.

"I didn't want your legs to burn either" he replied with a bit of a smirk and she could practically hear it in his voice. Now he had the upper hand. He spread his fingers out and slightly grasped the skin as he dragged his hands down her thighs to her knees. She let out a slight whimper and Draco decided he was almost as affected as she was and that he'd need to stop soon, but he just couldn't help himself.

He continued down her legs and then grasped one foot in his hands. He started rubbing the slippery lotion into the arch of her foot and this time she did let out a moan.

"Merlin. Draco that feels so good" She couldn't believe how dirty that sounded. It came out almost huskily and she was just so embarrassed that he was having such an effect on her.

Draco merely chuckled and switched to the other foot. When he finally finished, his trunks were feeling a little tighter. He just couldn't stop touching her. So he leaned forward ran his hand up her spine and placed it on the opposite shoulder. Then he leaned forward and placed his mouth right next to her ear.

"I'm going for a dip, be back in a few." He whispered huskily right in her ear. Hermione could feel the warmth from his mouth and she could've cum right there. His voice was smooth and deep.

He then stood and ran for the ocean. After a little while of winding down and cooling off he headed back to the beach. He could see that Hermione had switched to her front and had her eyes closed, blissfully enjoying the sun's hot caress. She was so beautiful, her skin was practically glowing and he couldn't take his eyes off her.

He approached and asked if she thought they should head back to their rooms and get ready for dinner and she agreed. When they got back to their rooms they decided to meet back up in two hours and check out one of the dinner buffets.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: Here's another chapter. Hope you like it :) I'm thinking there will only be about three or four more chapters.**

Once they separated into their respective rooms Draco headed straight for the shower. He had been trying not to think about caressing Hermione while he applied sunscreen but it hadn't really been working. By the time they arrived back at the room he was ready to burst and had been holding his towel, draped over his arm, in front of said problem.

He grabbed a towel and started the shower. He peeled off his wet shorts and hissed as he freed his aching erection. He climbed into the warm shower and rinsed off before grabbing the shampoo and washing his hair. Then he grabbed the body wash and a wash cloth and began washing his body. By the time his hand reached his cock he was ready to cum.

He stroked his cock a few times while thinking of Hermione in her naughty lingerie and of her in the bathing suit and him rubbing lotion all over her. He came embarrassingly soon. _Holy Shit. I just masturbated while thinking of Hermione Granger._

Draco soon exited the shower and began to get ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hermione had already finished showering and was working on taming her hair. Her thoughts were ensnared by Draco and as she picked a particularly large knot out of her hair she couldn't help thinking of him (and overanalysing his actions).

_What had he been playing at on the beach? I know I started it, but really! We aren't supposed to be friends let alone people that flirt with each other_! _All this sexual tension is going to kill me._

She let out a sigh as she finished untangling her hair and picked up her wand, beginning a charm to make her hair straight.

* * *

A couple hours later found Draco outside Hermione's door. As they were going to the buffet tonight, he hadn't dressed up, but he was wearing a nice button down shirt and a pair of slacks. He was pacing outside Hermione's door. He wasn't quite sure why he was nervous to see her.

He looked up as the door opened, revealing Hermione in a light blue sundress that hugged her curves in just the right places. She looked beautiful and she smiled seeing him waiting for her.

"All set?" He asked.

"All set." She replied.

Once again he offered his arm and led her towards the tram stop. They took the trolley towards the main buffet. It was a lovely night. The moon was bright and the stars were out. It was humid but not too warm and Draco found himself quietly enjoying just sitting next to her. He shifted a little closer on the chair and their legs brushed.

Hermione glanced at him and smiled. _When had he gotten so close?_ Not that she minded. He was a steadying presence next to her.

When they got to the restaurant they found a table and then made their way into the large buffet area. There were so many choices. They split up and met back at the table a few minutes later with their food.

"You got sushi?" She asked.

"Yeah, so?" He questioned in return as he picked up a piece of sushi and placed it in his mouth.

"Well I didn't think you knew what it was" She stated, curious of his choice.

"Hermione," He loved the feel of her name on his lips, "I may be a pureblood, but times have changed. I go into muggle London on occasion and it just so happens that I know a great sushi place."

She almost shuddered when he said her name and struggled to quickly say something. "Okay okay. Sorry" She laughed "No more snap judgements, I promise" She stuck her tongue out at him cheekily. _Was she seriously eating dinner with Draco Malfoy in Mexico and flirting with him!_ "I've always been too afraid to try it"

"The Hermione Granger, afraid of a little raw fish?" He asked raising his eyebrow and smirking. "Here try this one, it's a mango roll, no raw fish" He promised as he picked up a piece and held it across the table. Instead of taking the piece in her hand, Hermione leaned forward and opened her mouth.

Draco gulped as she wrapped her mouth around the piece in his hand and lightly sucked it out of his fingers. He could have groaned, she was closing her eyes relishing in the sweet, yet slightly sour taste of the mango roll. She finished and opened her eyes with a smile and Draco, realising his hand was still held aloft, quickly brought it back to rest on the table.

"That was good" She said in a slightly surprised tone.

A waiter walked by and Draco waved him over. "Two beers please"

Hermione watched as the waiter walked away. "That was presumptuous" She stated.

"We've been here a day and all you've had is coke. They have good beer here and you should try it. When in Rome and all that" He smirked as he finished this statement and the waiter arrived with their drinks.

* * *

A few hours later found the witch and wizard, slightly buzzed and making their way back to their rooms. Hermione had her strappy heels in one hand and the other on Draco's arm. _He really does have nice arms._

They were snickering over a funny story Draco had told about a time he found Kingsley passed out in his office talking in his sleep about Professor McGonagall and how he wanted to "Eat some pie off her face".

Hermione nearly slipped on a wet piece of stone and Draco reached out and snagged her before she could fall. He had both of his hands grasping her arms and they were surprisingly close. She looked up into his eyes and suddenly felt very sober.

They stood like that for a minute, neither sure how two arch enemies hand ended up in each other's arms in a foreign country, yet both sure that it felt very right.

Draco was the first to break. He cleared his throat slightly and in a slightly husky voice said, "Watch your step silly"

She laughed as he stepped back and offered his arm yet again. She stuck out her tongue at him and took it.

When they finally made it back to their doors, she turned to face him. "Draco I've had a lovely night. I'll see you in the morning?" She asked and looked up to see that he was suddenly quite close again.

"Hermione," He paused, stepping still closer he grasped her face lightly in his hands and leaned forward. She closed her eyes as he moved closer and leaned towards him. Their lips met and her arms snaked up to wrap around his neck, her shoes dangling from her hands. He drew her closer, their bodies fitting snugly together. He kissed her soft at first and then grew passionate.

After a few minutes they both drew apart for air. He leaned his forehead against hers, his eyes half lidded, and said "I will definitely see you tomorrow."

He withdrew from her turning to walk towards his door. He unlocked and opened the door then turned to glance at her one more time before entering and closing the door.

She stood there for a minute, breathing slightly heavily and then turned towards her door and went into her room.

She got ready for bed and as she turned out the light she couldn't help but to think _I, Hermione Granger, just snogged Draco Malfoy… And I liked it,_ before falling asleep.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**AU**: Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. I've been really busy taking some spring classes and haven't had the time to write anything, but I made sure to take some time out of studying to write something just for you :)  
Thanks to those who put this on their updates list or reviewed. It really makes me happy! Love you all :)  
-Jazz  
**Warning: **Things between Draco and Hermione get heated this chapter. And not just because they are on the beach in Mexico ;)

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she felt slightly energized. She really liked Draco and knew it just felt so right with him. She got out of bed and donned one of her favourite outfits; a soft flowing skirt with a light tank top in delicate hues of orange and red. She finished her morning routine and grabbed her beach bag as a knock sounded on the door.

Hermione smiled and approached the door. She opened to find Draco standing there in a snug t-shirt and shorts. He looked delectable and the way his eyes were traversing her own form made her sure that he was thinking the same thing about her.

A minute passed before he cleared his throat and looked into her honey-coloured eyes. "Morning" he said.

"Hey" she said and smiled, "Ready for breakfast?"

"Ready when you are" He responded and offered his arm.

She grinned, grabbed his arm and he led her towards the stairs. They headed for one of the smaller breakfast buffets and enjoyed it with slight banter between the two of them.

After breakfast they headed towards the beach. They found a couple of chairs and drew them into the shade of one of the palapas. They set their stuff down and got comfortable on the chairs. Hermione donned her sunglasses and began watching Draco out of the corner of her eye as she read one of the many books she had brought with her.

He also had a book on the go and was checking her out almost as much as she was him. She looked beautiful in her breezy outfit. He was unable to comprehend how she could look so effortlessly beautiful. Her hair was soft and wavy and it blew slightly in the wind.

After a while Draco got really hot and pulled his shirt off while standing up.

"I'm ready for a swim, you want to come?"

She tried not to think of the double entendre in his words and instead said "Sure" in a somewhat quiet tone. She stood, turned and stripped her shirt off. As she bent over to remove her skirt she heard Draco groan slightly behind her and then heard him say "I'm gonna meet you in there" as he took off towards the water.

Hermione blushed as she tossed her clothes in her beach bag and then made her way towards the water.

She approached Draco in the water that reached just below her breasts. He smiled warmly at her and she responded in kind.

They started bantering again before they ended up in a splashing match. She had started it when he said something about how she should go on vacation more often because she looked really good in bikinis. She had stuck out her tongue childishly before aiming a well-aimed splash at his face. He had responded in kind and soon she was giggling trying to escape his splashes. She turned to flee and the splashing stopped. She turned to face him but he was gone.

"Draco" she said tentatively. Suddenly she felt arms grab around her waist from behind and she was dumped in the water.

She twisted under water and in his arms. They both surfaced laughing, with Draco's hands still around her waist and her with her hands on his shoulders. Hermione looked up into his grey eyes and then impulsively closed her eyes and tilted her face towards his. He kissed her again.

He was in heaven. She was so sweat and the whimpers he swallowed made him want to take her right there on the beach. Instead he tugged back, but not before she nipped at his bottom lip and tugged a bit. He leaned his face towards her ear and groaned as she pressed against him.

"Not here" He whispered huskily and her mind started back up as she realized they were at a public beach in Mexico. She let out a sigh pulled back out of his arms and said "Meet me back at my room in five" she paused and looked down towards his cock, glanced back up and licked her lips before saying "Make that two minutes."

She let out a small laugh as she ran out of the water and gathered her things. She looked back at him quickly and he jumped into action. He sprinted out of the water grabbed his things and then jogged lightly towards their building.

When he reached her room he noticed her door was slightly ajar and knocked lightly before entering.

He found her naked, on the bed with just the light white sheet draped over her curves. She moaned when she saw him. "What are you waiting for?" she asked.

He immediately pulled his shorts down and toed off his sandals. Her eyes drew downwards and she let out a small whimper causing his very hard cock to twitch. She bit her lip and he approached the bed.

He climbed under the sheet next to her and started kissing her neck. He rolled her onto her back and pulled the sheet off both of them. He groaned when he saw her fully. She was panting from the anticipation and her perfect breasts were heaving and begging for his attention.

He kissed down her neck, licked around her areola and then sucked a nipple into his mouth. She gasped and grasped his hair. One of his hands made its way towards her neglected breast and began cupping it before toying with her nipple.

He groaned as he felt her hand reach between them and grasp his aching penis. "Need it now. Can't wait" she said and tugged his cock. He let out a low moan and repositioned both of them, lining himself up and then he thrust in. She was unbelievably tight.

They both groaned at the sudden friction. He began with slow, deep thrusts before she grasped his butt and thrust herself up, urging him to go faster.

Neither of them lasted long, a few thrusts later he sent her over the edge. Her orgasm brought his on.

Afterwards they lay in her bed panting. "Wow" she said and he laughed before kissing her once more on the lips.

The heat of the afternoon in Mexico and their heated lovemaking had them both exhausted and her pulled her towards him, spooning her before they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Hermione woke a few hours later. She was no longer on her side being snuggled by Draco but on her back. She had been having the most amazing dream which turned out not to be so much a dream as it was reality. Draco had been eating her out; when she woke he was bringing her to orgasm. They followed her orgasm with another round of sex before he said "We should probably get going or we'll miss our dinner reservation at the seafood place you wanted to go to"

She agreed and they separated after another long kiss, to get ready for dinner in their separate bedrooms.

She jumped in the shower and couldn't help thinking that sex with her ex-arch enemy was probably the best sex she'd ever had.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**AU: **Hey everyone! I know its been awhile but I've been busy with work and school. So here's the final chapter. I know its not much but I really needed to wrap it up. Hope the endings not too abrupt!  
Thanks for your patience :)

-Jazz

* * *

Hermione's week with Draco seemed to fly by; they couldn't get enough of each other. He had her many times all over the place; the room, the bathroom even once in the ocean at night. Yet on the last night of their stay she wasn't sure where they stood with each other.

* * *

They were standing on the balcony, leaning against the railing and watching their final sunset together in Mexico when Draco turned to her.

"I can't believe how fast the week has gone" He said, seemingly reading her thoughts.

"I know" she sighed "Surprisingly I'm not sure I'm ready to go back to work."

"Me either, returning to our world will be different."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I just mean I've grown use to this muggle place. It's somewhat serene." He raised his arm off the railing and wound it around her shoulders. "And before we left we weren't together"

"What it will it be like between us?" She asked turning to face him; his arm still around her tightly.

"Well I imagine we'll continue on like this, only with a lot more intrusion. It sure won't be this quiet." He stated leaning in to peck her softly on the lips.

"I almost feel like this is a dream" She said as he pulled back slightly; resting his forehead against hers. "Like tomorrow, when we get back that things will just go back to the way they use to be. Us both going about our lives separately."

"That's not how it's going to be. I promise." He said before he leaned back in to kiss her more thoroughly. "Come on," He said after a minute, "Lets enjoy our last night here together."

He lead her back into the room toward the bed. Each of them shedding their light clothing slowly as they travelled. By the time they reached the bed, they were both naked and trembling. Hermione's legs met the bed behind her and she sat down and laid out in the middle of the bed.

Draco crawled forward to meet her in another passionate kiss. He worked his hands up her sides and then down to her core where he found her wet and ready. She gasped and new she couldn't wait.

"Now" She moaned.

Draco leaned forward and aligned himself with her. He thrust slowly and deeply. He worked her up over and over and made love to her completely and thoroughly.

The next day they got up languidly readied themselves for the return trip. Bags already packed and waiting in the corner of the room.

On the plane back they got comfortable in first-class seats side-by-side and slowly they returned to their life across the pond.

The following Monday Kingsley was making his way to his office when he saw Hermione and Draco walking towards Hermione's office hand-in-hand. He smirked to himself. He had just known they would work well together; he just needed to give them a small push with the help of Mrs. Malfoy.

He arrived at his office and giving his secretary a curt nod and smile he entered. He found a small note on his desk:

Kingsley,

We appreciate the help, but next time kindly butt out.

D & H

Ps. We'll both be needing another weeks holiday next month.

* * *

Thanks for sticking with the story! I had a blast writing it!  
Love Jazz 3


End file.
